


Day 23: Winter Wonderland

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mashton, Michael decorates house with dicks, Winter, Wonderland, tree - Freeform, winter bonerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael gets high and decorate the house in unusual Christmas decorations
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 7





	Day 23: Winter Wonderland

"MICHAEL WHY IS THERE A GIANT DICK ON THE CHRISTMAS TREE?" Ashton shouts from the couples lounge room not caring that it's only 8am. 

He had only just woke up, making a beeline for the kitchen as he can't function without a morning coffee. Ashton didn't quite make it that far, seeing the tinsel rearranged in the shape of a giant dick on the Christmas tree poses a distraction. 

He knows the younger boy had something to do with that, the "Merry Dickmas" paper banner and the numerous 'Santa Cocks' on the walls. 

After not getting a response (not that he expected one, that boy doesn't wake up before noon) he marches back upstairs to the bedroom, shouts wake up and opens the blinds to let the sun stream in. 

"Boo, turn it off" Michael groans burying himself further underneath the duvet, only a tuft of red hair poking out. 

"Get the fuck up" Ashton demands pulling the duvet off the bed. After getting a middle finger in return he picks the guitarist up and throws him over his shoulder. 

"Put me down" Michael exclaims, banging his fists against Ashton's back as he carries him down the stairs and drops him on the sofa. 

"What the fuck did you do that..? He asks the drummer cutting himself off once he sees all of the penises around the room. "So it wasn't a dream".

"I'd like an explanation to why I awoke to an array of dicks on Christmas morning?" 

"Well," Michael laughs "Long story short, Calum and I got high on his special brownies and decided to make 'Winter Bonerland' a reality."

"Winter Bonerland?" 

"Yeah, like the Christmas song" 

Ashton looks confused so Michael starts singing, his voice still raspy since he just woke up.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight, walking in a Winter Bonerland"

"Michael Babe," Ashton laughs "that's not how the song goes, It's Winter Wonderland"


End file.
